Half as strong as you
by streak of blood
Summary: This is the story of a gem who was part of a rebellion similar to that of the crystal gems on another world. This rebellion failed and all who took part are being hunted down so he takes refuge with the crystal gems. He might have a thing with Amethyst.
1. Jade

**Jade**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Steven Universe**

This tower's shadow gave me a few seconds of cover. My eyes  
darted across it's walls searching for a crevice I might hide in. The structure  
was impressive, those gems must have spent centuries on it. Why there was no  
window or anything I had no idea. It couldn't help me with a single tunnel.  
I might even deserve this. I gave a possibly final thought as  
everything tattered my legs as I continued darting away from my did  
I even create my body this way. Should I be taller or more muscular? Whatever,  
the rules here make no sense. I shouted to those tyrant worshipping gems  
"Shatter me so I won't have to look at you."  
I'd had it with them but that may have been a bad choice. The  
largest gem formed her weapon. It was a disturbingly overpowered tank, a 2  
wheeled vehicles charging at me. It roared but it wasn't like the beasts of this  
planet, it was rage incarnate. I leaped to the side as it made a swift turn in  
front of me.  
My desperation grew as I scanned for the other attackers and did  
the first thing I could think of. I summoned my saw and pried up the stone slabs  
beneath it. I couldn't flip the thing, but it tilted up a little giving me a  
chance to send a saw blade up at her.  
My saw had 4 spinning blades and each could fly where I want. I  
guess I'm a pretty powerful gem. I am outnumbered though. To that tank psycho I  
shouted, "bitch must be attached manually." As she flew off of her tank. As I  
couldn't prepare for I was surrounded with metal stars. I couldn't stand against  
this gem 4 big spiked circles versus hundreds of little ones. I jumped as much  
as I could hoping those things couldn't reach me.  
I sent one of my blades but it probably just felt like me surrounded  
there. I removed 2 more of my blades and just started scaling the wall. The  
anxiety had a whip wrapped around my throat. It felt like my gem was cracking  
already. It might as well of been.  
Than came a searing bash putting a dent in my back. When a gem can  
float you can't climb away from it. I got one slash at her chest and her club  
hit my neck sending me down. I was now surrounded on the ground, tank bitch was  
coming from the front. She was overly angry now which is where I could get her.  
As she charged at me I faked charging back into her and leaped atop her whipping  
my blade rite through her head.  
The cloud of smoke and dropping gem was a beautiful sight. Then my  
saws came at the club gem and she dodged 3 but one was still attached to the  
wall behind her. There was another poof. I began shaking as more surrounded me  
when a voice halted them all. He walked up to me and I was mixed between a  
feeling of salvation and deeper intimidation as he instructed the surrounding  
gems to return to there daily duties and they all left.  
His smile always sent chills through me. Same for everyone, I'm still  
trying to figure out wether or not he's doing it on purpose. Made it more  
intimidating that Tigerside was so big. He was taller then the Quartz warriors  
but he actually had a medium build.  
He had dark orange hair with light orange and white striped skin, a  
dark blue toga and feet that had toes which is normal on aliens but weird on  
gems. His gem was on the top of his right foot.  
His appearance also just makes my appearance look weird. It's just  
kinda what I could slap together. I also have a medium build but I'm just a  
little shorter than a pearl which is ironic since I'm so defective. So I made  
the front right corner of my hair white which I think is cool but the rest of my  
hair is a dark green color that I guess goes with being Jade.  
My skin is light green from my hair down to the tip of my nose and dark  
green after that. Then I have a grey shirt and pants and the shirt has a zipper  
because I like it kinda. My arms have metal plating just because I'm supposed to  
have some warrior attribute. The best thing I made is making my eyeballs  
triangular, well some people think it's cool but I hide it a lot I don't wanna  
freak anyone out. My gems on my left bicep.  
I was avoiding eye contact and trying to keep my mind off the other  
gems. I'd never dream that Tigerside would side with me in this situation.  
Another question is why hes not fused with moonstone like usual. Topaz is a  
little less unsettling then just Tigerside.  
"I'm really sorry they surrounded you like that. It's sad when gems  
turn on each other." Tigerside said  
Ok Let's get him off the question of why they were trying to kill me, I  
thought. "It happens but I kicked some serious ass. Maybe I should make a  
symphony of gem poofs." Ok I went a little overboard.  
"If you didn't let your fear over take you, you could take more. You  
could also move a little faster. Of course a gem like you that thinks metal  
plates and a zipper make him look tough sure is shockingly good." Tigerside  
said  
Tigerside liked to aggravate gems. "That's pretty much fair."  
"But why exactly does a cute little green gem like you still not have a  
fusion partner."  
I sighed, "you know why."  
"We have to make it work anyway. You should be happy you where spawned on  
this world. Fusion is banned on home world."  
"Yes, you moonstone and half the other gems on this world have told me  
how they feel so much more powerful and all when your together." I was really  
tired of this.  
Tigerside proudly said, "most the home world gems think we're freaks but I think  
this is what blood diamond would want and I praise her most for that. She's  
probably the one that sent moonstone from home world. You know when she's not  
playing her little games she's appreciating that she's not feeling the same  
loneliness as on home world."  
Ok he's driven from why I was chased. Maybe I'm smart enough to keep it  
away, I know for a fact blood diamond is a myth but no one would dare go there  
with him. There's another argument I can start though. "I thought home world  
gems came to our planet 8152 because all the gems spawned here are male."  
He sighed, "you pay to much attention to the native creatures, yes  
home world gems have female qualities but gems don't have genders."  
Ok that might lead him to it. There's no way I would stand a chance  
against Tigerside. "Actually I think I know someone."  
There's no way he bought that I was going to fuse but I tried to  
make a mad dash, TRIED. At that moment I knew I was caught.  
"It was a shame about turquoise. He was an exceptional gem  
warrior. He probably could have stood against an entire army. However no one can  
stand against the entire home world."  
His eyes seemed to pierce through me. His voice got a tinge of  
rage. "You could still prove your allegiance there's a group of those native  
creatures that turquoise protected hiding around this area...tell me where they  
are!"  
The choice was here I know where half the hideouts on this planet  
are. I could be a normal gem, I could rise through the ranks, bretect my friends  
from the diamonds.  
It wouldn't be fair those creatures are young helpless and scared like me. They  
probably feel alone as I do.  
I could feel Tigerside's power constricting me. He can create  
these sort of barriers in and out of your body. On all my sides I pushed and  
went nowhere they where not solid they where pure force. "I have no idea they  
all just ran."  
"You where one of my students Jade. I can tell  
when you lie."  
I could feel them forming in my arms and legs they grew heavier and heavier and  
I could not budge. My eyes met his for a moment and then I knew he was going to  
torture me until I told him. A bubble started to form in my chest my body was  
becoming a war zone struggling not to poof. My gem felt miles from me.  
I realized proofing was my shot. He could stop me from moving  
but not from summoning. Tigerside prepared for me to launch a blade at him, I'm  
not stupid enough to try that. The blade pierced through my body and in an  
instant I was ingested by my gem. My survival rode on how fast I could make  
these. This world had many native creatures and I knew how they worked.  
The light lashed out and I scrambled to form 2 wings and  
soared out of Tigerside's fingers. I know I could never take him on and I won't  
survive on this planet or any gem controlled planet. I charged through the air  
until I reached the nearest ship I could find. Turquoise secured it because he  
thought he could get some natives off the planet. They can't survive in any  
other atmosphere.  
I returned to my previous form to pilot the ship it would  
do. As I took off I just panicked scanning for any more pursuers. Did they know  
I had this ship? Would they shoot me down? All I could do was brace for  
potential impact. I just remembered something Tigerside said "no one can stand  
against the entire home world." There's an interesting piece of gem history.  
There was a successful gem rebellion. That pink gem I think her name was...Rose  
Quartz. I don't have anywhere else to go, I could find her.


	2. Crystal Gems

**Crystal** **Gems**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Steven Universe**

 **This takes place before they caught Peridot but after "jailbreak"**

"This can't be happening! Not again! who could it be this time?" Pearl shouted frantically as amethyst walked in.

"Whoa calm down Pearl. You can clean the goo I put in your room." Amethyst said

"What?" Pearl asked

"You still didn't notice the goo?" Amethyst asked

"Ame!...never mind, there's another ship approaching the earth!" Pearl shouted

"Maybe they just wanna rescue their friends and then they'll just leave. " Steven suggested

"Maybe they want to restock cookie cats." Garnet said

Steven gazed at her, "Can you see them Garnet? Are they nice."

"I'm not to worried" Garnet replied

"Alright let's go punch that ship back in to space." Amethyst said

They all got on the warp pad to go to the desert where it would land. "Your helping me clean up the goo." Pearl said

Whatever Pearl" Amethyst said

The gems appeared in the scorching desert slightly annoyed that they had to deal with this. "There it is!" Steven pointed to the ship excitedly.

The gems all pulled out their weapons. "I thought they where nice." Steven said

Amethyst laughed, "just because they stand no chance against us doesn't mean we're not gonna kick their butts."

Pearl turned to Garnet, "Well who is it?"

"He's alone and doesn't want a fight."

"Aww what are we getting our weapons for?" Amethyst asked

"He?!" Steven asked

"I guess a gem with more male qualities could be made." Pearl said

Steven got stars in his eyes, "Hope he lands quickly so I can meet him."

"Eh he's probably just like any other gem. Maybe he will wanna help Pearl clean or something." Amethyst

"I can't wait to make him leave." Garnet said

The ship touched down on the sand and the hatch dropped revealing Jade. Garnet rose a gauntlet. "Go back where you came from."

"Hya I just came all the way from a harsh battle I saved a lot of the natives of planet 8152 in a rebellion like yours. We failed though, they said no one could stand against the home world. Even though Rose Quartz did. Where is Rose Quartz?"

"I'm sorry she gave up her physical form to make me, but Pearl and Garnet fought with her in the war." Steven said

"So you know you don't want a fight." Garnet said

"So your a fugitive like us, you can stay here!" Steven said excitedly

Pearl stepped in front of Steven. "Now we have no idea who he really is. Not that I think your a liar, but we need to be careful."

"I couldn't protect the world I was made on but I can help you protect earth." Jade said sheepishly

"He's just like Amethyst" Steven said

"Common Steven that wimp isn't like me. I'm way cooler." Amethyst said

"Well Steven if you really think it's best you've been right before." Garnet said

"Yes!" Steven said

"Why not he can take my place if I ever don't feel like a mission."amethyst said

"Amethyst! You wouldn't have to do that but also don't think we won't keep an eye on you." Pearl said

"Alright let's go home." Steven said

Steven waved for Jade to come to the warp pad. He reluctantly walked to it and they returned to the temple.


	3. Amethyst

**Amethyst**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven universe**

Ok, so when we first brought this guy in I was like whatever. He's actually really cool though. Steven sure took a liking to him. Then again what would it take to make Steven hate someone? He didn't like Jasper, then again when we find her he probably will be all, what?! We're just leaving her in the bubble forever. That's not fair! Hahaha he's a fun kid.

So anyway I think me and Jade might have a lot of fun. He's been here for like 3 days and the guy already impressed me. First of all he is pretty smart he knows all about the gem tech garbage, but he's not a know it all like Pearl. I mean really he puts himself below everyone else which is kind of a shame.

I mean I don't really know why he says he's so defective, or why Garnet said she pity's him, but there's worse ways gems could be. I mean my existence was nearly gonna destroy...oh rite he's the same. He is a pretty cool gem though.

Another thing I noticed is his saw. That thing is so cool, I could probably shape shift into one of those, but it's so still awesome. When this ape monster thing showed up yesterday he had the thing spinning chasing all the blades, then when it thought he was coming at it with all for blades he switched motion and kicked a rock rite through it's face.

He thinks he's so defective it kinda makes me happy to see a smug look when he destroys something. I had to make it happen again. So I released that pufferfish thing we fought with the pizza family, big whoop. Well anyway the best thing is how he appreciates me. Like earlier today Pearl was yelling at me for going to a party with humans and Jade told her that since we protect the earth we should all be able to enjoy it.

I mean he is to right we're saving all the humans and they have a bunch of cool stuff we should enjoy earth. Pearl should be taking lessons from him. I wonder if he would wanna go to parties and wrestling and stuff with me. There's something we could try first, I shouldn't dominate him like this but, why not. Me and him should have an eating contest.

"Yo Jade you liking earth food?"

"It's pretty good" he replied reluctantly

"Oh come on dude don't get all shy on me. Let's do something fun and see who can eat more in 10 minutes. Unless you're to chicken to challenge me that is." I responded

"Just don't eat your gem Amethyst. You need that." Jade said

Well now I totally need to dominate him. I pulled the fridge open and whipped everything out. This was gonna be a fierce battle, I extended my jaws so big I could devour the table.

Jade sure he'd everything on the table and began shoving it in his mouth. I extended my arms. There's no way he'd get away with that. Like he can even take all that. I scarfed down a whole turkey and a pie. I looked at him, he was disturbed, that's hilarious.

He wasn't gonna let it go, he thought he could top me, he kicked a ham out of my hand and caught him in his mouth. I can tell he's gonna be sick. No gem can eat like me. He lifted the table and dumped half in before I bit off half the table. "I'm really impressed" Jade said

"Who isn't, It's really cool how you appreciate my awesomeness." I said

Jade looked shocked for a second then slowly formed a small grin. "You are pretty fun." He replied

"You're pretty fun to. Anyway does all that eating make you feel like taking a nap?" I suggested as it felt about time for that

"I've never slept before. You completely loose consciousness? How can you be sure you'll ever come back?" Jade asked nervously

In a way that was cute he was afraid to sleep. Now I have to make him sleep.

"No man, it's really the best thing ever. You'll feel so refreshed after just come to the couch." I convinced him. So I got on the couch and motioned for him to come over.

" What is sleeping really like?" Jade asked

"Kinda like drifting off into a cloud then you might have dreams that get really cool." I replied

"Alright, this will be fun." Jade said laying down on the floor with a really bland expression. I couldn't explain it but I wanted him closer to me. I mean he's like such an interesting gem he should get to sleep up here, With me.

"No Jade come up here." I demanded, there was a flash in his eyes as he got up and slowly laid down on the couch in front of me. I flipped him over so he was facing me. "Amethyst" he said my name excitedly.

I had the feeling I should say something "It is really cool meeting someone who was made like me."

"What do you mean?" He asked

"We were both made on planets the home world invaded. Rose quartz found me way after the war. I was just kinda sitting around in the kindergarten before that."

He said, "aren't all gems made?"

"Yeah I guess, I wish it didn't have to destroy planets though." I said feeling kinda bitter

"Well you protect people from monsters and all. You yourself do humans more good than harm." Jade said

I was about to argue that my existence caused harm in the first place, but it was true. "Thanks Jade." He put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"So Amethyst, why did you release that gem monster." He asked like it wasn't obvious.

"Why else I wanted to watch you poof it." I told him

"Kinda thought so. Well I never met a gem like you. It's really nice being close to you." He said

That comment really got me, it made me actually not want to sleep. "We could get closer, we could fuse. Actually it might be fun to dream together like that." I said getting more exited. Than he got a lot more nervous for some reason.

"What is fusing really like?" He asked.

"Blending into one person."I told him.

"Ok we can try it." He said

I got up and I started the dance. He jolted up with a smile and matched my moves. I started moving faster to see if he could. He started like doing backflips before we both lit up.

 **Do I do romance well? I was thinking of stretching this out and having Jade be her wrestling partner then having them go to a party and wreck the place but it doesn't need that much development.**


	4. Hunted

**Hunted**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steven Universe**

As Amethyst and Jade approached each other they came to a sudden stop as Garnet stood between them. As Amethyst dropped on the ground she said, "Why would you stop us like that Garnet?"

Garnet turned to Jade, "Jade why would you try to fuse with her."

"I'm sorry the gems back on planet 8152 always told me I should find a way around it. I thought maybe..."

Amethyst and Garnet waited for a second for him to respond. Garnet then said, "I see no possible outcomes where you get through it intact Jade."

Amethyst was so confused, "What? Why can't he fuse?"

Jade stared downward.

Garnet said, "his gem is designed to hold a certain way it can't with stand changing. He would shatter."

Amethyst said, "whoa dude don't try to fuse. Wait can't we just get Steven to heal him."

Jade said, "It's not a damage problem, it's how I was made. It can't change."

Amethyst asked, "if gems from were he came from are supposed to fuse why would they make him that way."

"Happened completely on accident. I was sort of formed by accident." Jade said

"Oh well that sucks." Amethyst said casually.

Before she could continue questioning Jade, Steven frantically dashed in. "Guys! Malachite came out from the ocean!"

"Where is she." Garnet demanded. Steven showed an image on his phone, "That is her rite?" Steven asked

"Yep, that's her." Garnet said with a stone cold expression.

"She's smashing houses on the coast of a place called Denmark. Why would Lapis do that?" Steven sounded sad

"When a fusion is formed by disdain and mistrust both members can completely loose control." Garnet said

"At least you won't end up like that." Amethyst said to Jade

"Someone could still force him to fuse and accidentally kill him." Garnet said

Steven stared at Jade questioningly then said, "well we better go stop her."

Pearl walked in, "um, I don't think there's a warp pad in that region."

"Duh we're taking Jade's ship." Amethyst said

"Seems like the best option." Garnet said

A soldier pulled a young boy from a pile of rubble. "I'll get you out of here." The soldier told him. He picked up the kid and raced from the title waves mighty roar. As he continued to go faster balls of water shot at him as if it was consciously attacking him. He jumped left and right and kept running as the boys sobs where drowned out from each splash sound.

A voice sounding like it belonged to a young girl shouted, "They're like Steven. I won't let you hurt them."

A gruff voice shouted, "They are humans! They would destroy us for no reason. If the pieces of dirt could that is."

In the soldiers confusion he whipped his head around for a second and when he turned back it had plopped in front of him. An aquatic mirror image. All logic was gone but he felt the kid bury his face and had one goal. To get the kid out. He bashed his gun through it's head and ducked as it's gun came back at him. He tried to leap to the left and it jumped in front of him.

He was about to shoot when a beam of light hit the figure dissolving it to bubbles. Amethyst popped her head from the ship, "run dude" he did.

Pearl shouted, "Malachite! We the crystal gems will not allow you to terrorize these people any longer!"

"You!" Malachite shouted

"Steven get..."Malachite shouted

They just babbled indistinctly for a moment then unified to one shriek. A blast of water hurled at the ship. "Move! The ship won't withstand that!" Garnet shouted. Steven jumped to the outside of the ship.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted

"It'll work." Garnet said

He released his shield as the water crashed and streamed past them. They then charged and when Steven could barely hold the beast Malachite was revealed. The look in her eyes was sheer rage. Lapis and Jasper where gone. Malachite ferociously tried to punch the ship. Amethyst's whip pulled Steven back in.

The ship shot a laser in Malachite's body. Another gigantic blast of water came at them. They dodged, and shot the laser at Malachite's eyes. That stunned her for a moment. Then her watery chains wrapped around the ship and attempted to whip it toward the ground. All the gems summoned their weapons to sever them. Jade and Pearl's blades cut through for a moment but had to keep cutting. Garnets punches kept them away for an extra second.

Then Malachite released it, Lapis' wings + Jasper's helmet = one gigantic glaive a center the side of a house with hundred foot long blades. The ship managed to miss the blades but the base blasted through it and even with Steven's bubble they all where unable to move for a moment from the shock.

Malachite charged for them and Pearl looked at Garnet signaling. Pearl shot a wave of blasts at Malachite getting her to stop for a split second where Garnet threw Pearl and she slashed her spear at one arm. Amethyst wrapped her whip around the arm and as it swung Pearl sliced in.

Malachite shook and water washed over as Pearl continued her attempt to cut through the arm. Jade launched in all 4 blades when they heard a voice they didn't need to hear. "Die crystal Clods!" Garnet just sighed as her Gauntlet blocked Peridot's shot.

Peridot's eyes then met Jade's , "So you're the one Topaz wants."

Jade was shocked, "Tigerside and Moonstone came to earth?"

"They say if we catch you and the other traitors who helped you they'll take me and Jasper back to home world." Peridot exclaimed

"Where are they?" Garnet sighed

"They're heading toward Copenhagen. They decided to cause more destruction while they're here. Good luck if you wanna try to stop them." Peridot said

Jade looked at Malachite screaming and thrashing wildly then turned to Garnet. "I'll go after them. You stay here."

"Hurry" Garnet said.

As Jade ran off Peridot hovered toward Amethyst. Garnet punched so she had to dodge before she could shoot. As Garnet leaped toward her a watery hammer knocked Amethyst 30 feet back releasing the arm. The water's pressure going over Malachite's body was becoming to strong for Pearl she dug in as much as she could.

Then Steven's rolling bubble collided with one leg. As Amethyst returned to her feet she smiled to Steven. He'd collected a bunch of metal pieces from the rubble and dropped them along. "I have a feeling onion would fight like this." Steven said Amethyst switched for going after Peridot while Garnet heated the metal.

This took Malachite off the foot and the water all raced to Steven and Garnet. Peridot raced to them in an attempt to electrocute them when Amethyst brought her down. Amethyst wrapped her whip around Pearl, and Garnet threw Amethyst finishing the slice through the arm. However it was replaced with a water arm and the Glaive formed again.

This time Garnet had ahold of Peridot. Garnet could redirect her shocking attempts. Launch them back into Malachite. She got a few before the watery chains freed Peridot but the arm already had to go. Then as Peridot flew away the 3 gems combined hit Steven's bubble into the arm hole the water deserted and it went straight through finishing her.

Steven released his bubble on the ground and slowly walked back as the 2 gems hit the ground. Garnet bubbled Jasper than told Steven, "we'll decide what to do with her later." As she bubbled Lapis.

"Sleep tight for now" Steven said


	5. Twice as strong as you

**Twice as strong as you** **Disclaimer:I don't own Steven Universe** Jade than came face to face with Topaz. Because Topaz was a combination of the 2 it's weapon was a mace as Tigerside's was an axe and Moonstone's was a chain and sickle. It had light orange hair orange and yellow striped skin. It was wearing a light purple robe. He was combined with Moonstone She was slightly larger than Garnet with a medium build a large chest and pale skin. She had a white flowing dress and long silver hair. Her gem was on her throat. Jade was hesitant but the only way they where destroying Copenhagen was over his pile of gem shards. Jade shouted to them, "Blood Diamond was just a legend!" "What?" It said "We already knew that. Wait what? Ughh he's just trying to make us unfuse." It said Jade giggled, you guys can't hold yourselves together." "Respect your elders Jade, and don't EVER doubt our relationship." It said Jade readied his saw. "Come back to the Planet 8152. We can make sure you're not alone forever if you find the natives." "It's fine by me." He whipped the blades to come at them from the front left and right and one popped out from under ground. It swung it's mace taking them all out. "I've seen your fighting style. I've seen everything you can do." "No you haven't." He swiftly jumped behind them and slashed right at the mace as it swung away from him his spinning blades made enough motion to block Tigerside's power. "This is one Jade and I'll make you sever." Topaz launched a beam of light at him. He jumped in a tree. "And I'll never need another just to fight with the likes of you Because I'm so much better No one will tell me not to throw you in a shredder" Topaz began using Moonstone's power and made the earth shake. Jade pulled a rock and hurled it at it. As topaz charged through it toward him Jade waddled the entire tree to a blade. "I will not live by anyone's rules Come at me if you can stay together fools" The tree went high, Jade went low. The saw blades went everywhere. The mace ball went it and hit Jade but with the tree dodging he pulled it away and hit them with it. There was a flash of light they were starting to disagree on how to fight. "Keep coming and I'll cut through I'm not afraid to take on two." They started swinging the mace again. They made a crater were he stood for a moment. Moonstone shouted why won't your power hold him" With that they unfused. Then they both charged at him "Go ahead try and hit me if you're able You can come at me from any angle But in one spot I am stable I see you hate me more than any other But I think your just blaming me for each other." Jade blocked Tigerside's axe then Moonstone's sickle wrapped around his neck. Tigerside tried to use his power again but Jade's saw went back into Moonstone and he flipped her into Tigerside. "Oh your not gonna take me together I'll laugh while you fight forever And if you put a blade through my heart I'll just slice back swifter And I'll never be enraged by love like you are Rage is who you are Joy is what I have And if you think you can stop me than you need to think again Because I can stop your feeling All your love will end I won't let you hurt this planet And I won't let you hurt my friends All I need comes fro-o-o-o-om o-o-o-ne Fro-o-o-om o-o-one And I'm stronger than you" Another beam at light launched at Jade and he dodged "Go ahead try and hit me if you're able You can come at me from any able But in this one spot I am stable You probably think you will be on top in the end But your fusion is just a trend I am more than a gems boyfriend A revolution will be what I am" Jade then whipped his saw blocking both attackers weapons then kicked Moonstone in the face sending her flying and jammed the back of his saw in Tigerside's chest taking him down. "I will not bicker I will not argue I don't have to compromise And that makes me stronger than you." They attacked again and Jade dodged and hit them both with blades "All I need comes Fro-o-o-o-om O-o-o-one And I'm stronger than you." Jade was hit again with the sickle but he grabbed it. He jumped out of the way when the axe came at him. "Fro-o-o-o-om O-o-o-one" Jade kicked Tigerside in the face than sliced through his body proofing him. "Fro-o-o-o-om O-o-o-ne" Moonstone tried to run but Jade grabbed her and threw her on his blade proofing her. Then he bubbled them both. 


End file.
